Ineffable
by Luciana I
Summary: Takdir mempertemukan dan mempermainkan kita. Kita mempunyai tujuan, namun kita mempunyai tujuan yang berbeda... Kita jatuh bersama, namun kita jatuh di saat yang berbeda... /AU/Rate M/GaaHina
1. Chapter 1

**Ineffable © Luciana I.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : OOC _maybe_ , AU, TYPO, ide pasaran dan segala kesalahan yang ada di sini:)**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

.

* * *

Deru nafas tidak beraturan terdengar memenuhi gendang telinga si 'gadis'. Bulir-bulir keringat membasahi wajah manisnya.

Beberapa helaian rambut turut serta menempel. Detak jantungnya berdetak keras, membuat nafas semakin memburu.

Sorot matanya memancarkan kegelisahan luar biasa. Derap suara langkah kaki menggema di sekitar koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi beberapa jam yang lalu.

Suasana hening ditambah langit mendung sehingga membuat koridor tersebut gelap. Gadis itu sangat tidak tenang. Dia tidak peduli dengan keadaannya yang dibilang sangat kacau.

Bahkan dia tidak berani menoleh ke belakang, yang terpenting dia harus keluar dari tempat ini apa pun caranya.

Tinggal sedikit lagi, dia melihat cahaya dari pintu di depannya.

Saat ingin menambah kecepatan larinya, tiba-tiba sebuah tarikan kuat menahannya membuat si 'gadis' menjerit tertahan dan menyeretnya ke ruangan tepat di samping.

Meninggalkan suara debuman pintu yang tertutup.

~ L.I ~

' _Amethyst_ ' nya menatap refleksi bayangan dirinya di cermin dengan datar. Tidak ada ekspresi yang tersirat di wajahnya.

Pandangannya turun ke bawah, mengamati seragam yang dikenakan.

Tidak ada yang aneh dengan seragam itu.

Kemeja putih dengan dibalut jas hitam meninggalkan kesan elegan dan tidak lupa rok kotak-kotak 15 cm di atas lutut bewarna abu menambah kesan cute.

Gadis itu terdiam menatap wajahnya. Rambut indigo-nya dibiarkan terurai hingga mencapai pertengahan punggungnya dengan poninya menutupi dahi.

Banyak sekali pikiran yang menghantuinya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu.

 _Drrt... Drrt..._

Gadis itu tersentak, memecahkan lamunan yang sempat tercipta.

Benda di dalam saku roknya bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Melihat nama yang tertera, tanpa menunggu lama ia segera mengangkatnya.

"Y-Ya?"

'Apa kau gugup? Ini adalah tahun ajaran baru.'

Dengusan keluar dari mulutnya,"Tidak sama sekali _Niisan_. Bagaimana kabar _Otousan_ dan Hanabi?"

'Mereka baik-baik saja. Kau tidak menanyakan kabar _Niisan_ mu?'

"Aku yakin niisan baik-baik saja." Ada senyuman kecil di wajahnya saat kakaknya menggoda dirinya.

'Hinata...'

"Ya?" Hinata menyerngit menangkap nada suara Neji yang berubah serius.

'Apapun alasanmu tetap tinggal di Konoha, kami tidak akan memaksamu-'

'Jadi, **jangan kau hancurkan kepercayaan kami terhadapmu**.'

Hinata memejamkan mata,"Aku mengerti _Niisan_." Lanjutnya ,"Aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian."

 _Amethyst_ -nya menampakkan dengan wajah serius. "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Sambungan itu terputus meninggalkan seorang gadis yang terdiam di kamarnya sendirian.

Ya, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, pikirnya.

~ L.I ~

Konoha International High School adalah salah satu jajaran sekolah terbaik di Jepang bersaing dengan sekolah terbaik salah satunya Horikoshi Gakuen.

Bertempatkan di Tokyo, ibukota Jepang yang merupakan salah satu kota metropolitan terpadat dan termodern di dunia.

Sudah hal yang umum untuk masuk sekolah tersebut sangatlah sulit. Tidak melihat dari keekonomian siswa, justru kepintaran adalah faktor utamanya.

Fasilitas yang tersedia sangat lengkap. Sekolah tersebut juga menyediakan beasiswa namun membatasi jumlah yang masuk ke KIHS.

Peraturan yang tidak terlalu ketat terkesan bebas menjadi kontroversi masyarakat umum.

Desas desus kabar miring beredar di masyarakat tidak luput dari perhatian.

Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda masalah negatif yang menimpa sekolah tersebut. Seakan sekolah tersebut menyembunyikan fakta dibaliknya.

Maka dari itu, murid yang penasaran saling berlomba agar bisa menjadi salah satu bagian dari KIHS. Itu juga berlaku pada gadis bermata pucat, Hinata.

Salah satu alasan gadis itu untuk tetap tinggal di Konoha dan berpisah dengan keluarganya yang pindah ke Inggris.

Hinata melihat gerbang KIHS yang masih terbuka. Dia melihat jam tangannya. Dalam hati Hinata mengucap syukur karena berarti ia belum terlambat.

Beberapa orang memandang satu-satunya seorang Hyuuga di KIHS dengan pandangan yang berbeda.

Tidak ada yang mengelak Hyuuga adalah salah satu keluarga terpandang dan diakui keberadaanya mampu memberi pengaruh kuat dalam industri Jepang.

Tidak ada yang berani bermain-main dengan _mereka_.

"Hinata!"

Hinata tersentak dengan panggilan itu, mendengar suara familiar berintonasi tinggi dari kejauhan. Ia menolehkan kepalanya asal suara tersebut dan melihat Ino tergesa-gesa menghampirinya.

"Kau seperti dikejar hantu, Ino- _chan_ ," ujar Hinata. Sesaat Ino sudah di hadapannya.

Ino memutarkan matanya. "Aku tidak membawa mobil. Kukira sudah terlambat,"decaknya dengan raut wajah kesal.

Hinata menyerngit bingung, temannya ini hampir setiap hari membawa mobil. Sepertinya Hinata tahu penyebabnya. Ada satu kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi.

"Mobilmu di bengkel lagi?"

Ino mengangguk meng-iyakan pertanyaan Hinata.

"Oh _God_ , apa yang terjadi lagi?" Hinata menatap Ino tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak sengaja sedikit menghancurkannya," jawab Ino dengan wajah tidak bersalah.

Hinata menghela napas, sejujurnya ia bingung dengan temannya yang satu ini. _Well_ , _driver skill_ Ino tidak terlalu buruk hanya saja ia terlalu ceroboh. Ino sangat mengetahui itu tetapi kata nekat sudah melekat di dalam dirinya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja. Jika tidak, mana mungkin aku berdiri dihadapanmu sekarang."

Hinata membenarkannya dan merutuki pertanyaan bodoh yang keluar dari mulutnya.

" _Well_ , kau tidak membawa kendaraan?" _Safir_ -nya menelusuri mobil yang berada di parkiran utama. Mencari keberadaan _Porsche 918 White_ milik Hinata. Namun nihil.

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak."

Ino yang mendengar itu protes kepada Hinata. Ya, selama ini Hinata jarang membawa mobilnya ke KIHS.

Hinata menatap Ino bosan dengan ceramah dadakannya tentang betapa pentingnya membawa kendaraan.

Justru _skill_ Hinata dalam mengemudi sangat bagus bahkan untuk balapan sekalipun, sangat disayangkan jika tidak menunjukkan skillnya.

Tidak diragukan lagi memang potensi yang dimiliki Hinata, berlainan dengan Ino yang masih dalam tahap pembelajaran.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya. Ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Namun ia menemukan sesuatu yang aneh.

Hinata menajamkan penglihatannya karena sosok itu samar. _Well_ , dia seorang laki-laki dengan rambut merah. Rambutnya sangat mencolok diantara murid KIHS lainnya.

Siswi yang berada di sekitar pemuda tersebut menatapnya dengan kagum dan penasaran.

Hinata tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena laki-laki tersebut sudah masuk ke dalam gedung KIHS.

"Ino- _chan_ , apa di sekolah ada murid pindahan?" Tanya Hinata menghentikan ceramah singkat Ino.

"Hei, kau tidak mendengarku," protes Ino lalu,"Entahlah. Benarkah?"

Hinata menggeleng,"Tidak, sepertinya aku melihat siswa dengan seragam bukan KIHS."

Ino berpikir sebentar, "Bisa jadi, mana orangnya?"

"Ia sudah masuk ke dalam tadi," ujar Hinata.

Ino langsung tersentak,"Gawat pelajaran pertama Orochimaru Sensei, kita harus cepat."

Hinata langsung tersadar dan menarik Ino berlari memasuki gedung KIHS. Mereka melupakan sejenak siapa sosok pemuda asing tersebut. Sepertinya mereka tidak berpikir dua kali untuk mencoba telat di jam pelajaran pertama. Satu dibenak mereka jangan pernah membuat marah Orochimaru Sensei.

~L.I~

Semester genap sudah dimulai dengan aktivitas kegiatan belajar mengajar. Tidak sedikit orang yang mengeluh. Terkecuali orang-orang kutu buku yang menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan.

Bagi mereka belajar adalah segalanya. Mungkin pepatah mengatakan buku adalah gerbang menuju ke dunia sebenarnya.

 _Well_ , dalam kasus ini Hinata tidak memusingkan hal semacam itu.

"Cukup sekian dulu, jangan lupa tugas yang saya berikan di kerjakan jika tidak kalian akan tahu akibatnya," ancam Orochimaru Sensei.

"H'ai Sensei," teriak murid kelas XI A serentak, lebih baik meng-iyakan dari pada menolak bukan.

Hinata membereskan buku catatannya, merapikan atribut yang ada di meja nya.

"Hinata mau ke kantin?" Ajak Ino di sebelah Hinata yang hampir setiap hari diucapkannya kepada Hinata.

" _Gomen_ Ino-chan sepertinya tidak. Aku mau ke toilet," tolak Hinata dengan halus.

"Baiklah, aku ke kantin sebentar bareng Tenten kalau begitu."

Hinata mengangguk dan melihat Ino bangkit dari duduknya bersama Tenten beranjak keluar dari kelas.

Hinata menghela nafas dan bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke luar kelas. Bukan apa-apa hanya saja ia terlalu malas ke kantin yang penuh dengan murid KIHS yang sedang kelaparan.

Koridor itu nampak sepi, hanya segelintir orang yang berlalu lalang. Beberapa orang yang melihat Hinata menyapa dengan ramah dan dibalas gadis itu dengan senyuman.

Hinata kadang bingung dengan sikap yang ditujukan pada dirinya seperti halnya tadi.

Mungkinkah ia populer di KIHS dengan nama Hyuuga yang melekat pada dirinya?

Atau hanya kebetulan, sekedar basa basi?

Hinata terus melangkah dan kakinya berpijak pada area loker untuk kelas XI.

Hinata menangkap seseorang yang sudah familiar. Orang itu menuju berlawanan arah dari Hinata tuju. Dilihat dari seragam asing yang dikenakannya membuktikan bahwa dia bukan berasal dari KIHS.

 _Mungkin benar pindahan_ , pikir Hinata.

Rambut nya berantakan bewarna merah menutupi wajahnya yang sedang menunduk.

Tangannya dimasukin ke kantung celana dengan santainya.

Saat mulai mendekat, tepat saat pemuda tersebut menegakkan kepalanya. Memperjelas wajah tampannya dengan mata Jade-nya yang tajam. Ada lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya.

Pesonanya tidak terbantahkan.

Waktu seakan berhenti di sekelilingnya. Dunia seakan berputar. Langkah Hinata berhenti. Ia berdiri mematung.

Bola matanya tidak lagi menatap pemuda tersebut. Hanya memandang lurus kedepan.

Jantung nya berdebar seketika seakan mau loncat.

Sepertinya pemuda tersebut baru sadar keberadaan Hinata. Ia melirik Hinata datar.

Seakan tidak peduli dengan keberadaan gadis itu. Pemuda itu tanpa beban melewati Hinata yang terdiam.

Hinata hanya menahan nafas saat itu terjadi.

Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya hingga helaian rambutnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Setelah pemuda tersebut sudah pergi jauh, Hinata membuang nafasnya dan menenangkan detak jantungnya.

Gadis tersebut tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya.

 _Ada apa ini_ , pikirnya.

 _Drrt... Drrt_

Hinata merogoh sesuatu di dalam kantung roknya. Ternyata iPhone nya bergetar. Saat melihat ada notifications yang tertuju padanya, ia membuka pesan tersebut.

 _Amethyst_ -nya terbelalak melihat deretan tulisan yang tertera di layar iPhonenya.

Seakan tidak percaya pada tulisan tersebut. Ia mengulang kata demi kata pesan tersebut.

Namun, setelah berulang kali membacanya matanya menangkap kalau pesan tersebut tidak ada kesalahan.

Sebuah pesan yang sudah ditunggu selama bertahun-tahun. Hinata mengetahui jika ia tidak mempersiapkan yang terjadi kali ini.

Kepala terasa berat. Tangannya bergetar dan mengepal dengan kuat.

Hinata berlari sekencang mungkin, tidak ada seorang pun yang melihat ekspresi janggal gadis itu. Sekarang adalah meneruskan tujuan utamanya.

 **BRAKK!**

Pintu itu terbuka dengan bantingan meninggalkan suara yang cukup keras.

Kamar mandi secara kebetulan kosong melompong sehingga Hinata tidak dibuat pusing oleh tatapan bertanya yang melihat sikap anehnya.

Ia menghampiri wastafel dan melihat cermin yang ada dihadapannya menatap sosok dirinya.

Entah karena apa, mood-nya langsung jelek ketika melihat dirinya sendiri. Ia menundukkan kepala sehingga tetesan demi tetesan air mata mengalir dari matanya.

Suara isakan tangis mulai terdengar pelan hingga memenuhi ruangan. Tangannya membekap mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara agar tidak terdengar ke luar. Walau itu adalah usaha yang sia-sia belaka.

Perasaannya campur aduk juga dengan hatinya. Ia menegakkan kembali kepalanya hingga sosok bayangannya kembali tertangkap olehnya. Hinata melihat dirinya.

Mata sembab dan jejak air mata masih menempel di pipinya yang sedikit _chubby_. _Amethyst_ -nya memandang benci sosok yang ada dihadapannya. Rasa amarah memenuhi perasaannya kali ini.

 **PRAANGGG!**

Suara nyaring terdengar memecah keheningan. Deru nafas terdengar memburu.

Pelakunya tidak lain adalah Hinata.

Ya, gadis itu baru saja memukul cermin dengan kepalan tangan kanannya.

Cermin itu hancur sehingga ada beberapa pecahan-pecahan kaca itu yang jatuh ke lantai. Bahkan serpihan kaca tersebut ada yang menusuk kulit tangannya.

Darah segar tidak henti mengalir cukup deras menodai tangannya dan berakhir menetes ke lantai.

Seorang Hinata dapat melakukan itu. Apakah itu pantas disebut sebuah pertanyaan atau pernyataan?

 _Entahlah…_

Semua orang tahu bahwa seorang Hyuuga menjunjung semua prinsipnya dengan baik. Untuk kali ini Hinata menghancurkannya. Bukan hanya itu gadis itu merasa sudah menghancurkan semua prinsip Hyuuga yang dipegangnya.

Apa pandangan orang-orang jika mengetahui ini? Sebuah _cemoohan_ , kah? Gadis itu tidak peduli lagi tentang pendapat orang lain nanti. Baginya mereka tidak akan mengerti perasaannya.

"Ada apa ini?"

Hinata menoleh melihat orang yang mengintrupsinya. Ia tersentak kaget dan wajahnya seketika langsung pucat pasi.

Gadis itu mengenali sosok yang memandangnya dengan sorot mata interogasi, meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang sudah terjadi. Suaranya seakan hilang dari tenggorokkan.

Sosok itu memandang tidak percaya pada keadaan toilet yang berantakan. Awalnya dia tidak berniat pergi ke toilet saat melewatinya.

Namun terdengar suara cukup nyaring dari toilet menyita perhatian perempuan itu.

 _Emerald_ -nya menatap penampilan Hinata dari atas sampai bawah. Matanya terpaku pada tangan kanan gadis Hyuuga tersebut. Ia menyerngit.

Akhirnya gadis Hyuuga tersebut menemukan suaranya. "Ha- Haruno- _san_ ?"

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

 **Hai, kali ini saya kembali membawakan fic baru dengan username baru pula. Untuk chapter awal adalah pembukaan yang sulit menurut saya hingga pada akhirnya bisa diselesaikan juga huffft…. Chapter ini belum mengarah ke intinya. Apa alurnya terlalu lambat atau cepat? Oh iya,pasti kalian sudah menebak siapa pemuda itu hehehe.**

 **Ini pertama kalinya juga membuat fic dengan rate M *ehem-ehem*. Untuk itu sebagai pemula, saya mohon bantuan kalian dengan saran dan kritik.**

 **Jadi, saya harap kalian menyukainya. Sekedar pemberitahuan fic ini sudah ada gambaran seperti apa nantinya beserta endingnya yang sudah ditentukan. So, tunggu kelanjutannya XD**

 **Well, see you next chapter XD**

 **Luciana I.**


	2. Chapter 2: Rain

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Rain**

Hinata menyerngit berada di ruangan dengan nuansa warna putih. Hidungnya mencium bau alkohol seperti di rumah sakit. Namun kenyataannya Hinata tidak berada disana melainkan UKS di sekolahnya. Bahkan, gadis keturunan Hyuuga tersebut tidak menduganya bisa terdampar kesini karena ulahnya.

Ia bukan gadis kuat, namun berusaha menjadi tidak lemah. Ya, prinsip yang selalu dipegang sampai sekarang. Helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya. Entah kenapa hari ini terasa berat. Kali ini Hinata merutuki sikapnya yang di luar batas yang tidak patut dicontoh dalam Hyuuga. Kepalanya berdengung seakan mau pecah.

 _Ada apa denganmu,huh!_

 _Kau telah membuat kekacauan! Apa kau tahu itu?_

 _Dengan berbuat bodoh seperti itu?_

 _Apa yang dikatakan orang lain jika melihat tindakan tololmu itu._

 _Haha, kau memang gila Hinata!_

"Tidak baik menyalahkan diri sendiri." Suara itu menghampiri Hinata membuatnya melihat sosok yang bersamanya.

Kali ini Hinata mempertanyakan apakah sosok itu dapat membaca pikirannya. Namun pikiran bodoh itu segera ditepis Hinata.

"Sebaiknya lukamu harus cepat diobati,"ujarnya sambil membuka kotak P3K.

Hinata tersenyum canggung,"Terima kasih… Haruno- _san_ "

Gadis dengan rambut pink itu mengibaskan tangannya,"Tidak perlu memanggilku dengan formal. Cukup Sakura."

"Baik, umm Sakura- _san_."

Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya. Hinata menatap Sakura, sebenarnya ia tidak dekat dengan Sakura, hanya sebatas mengenalnya. Itu juga karena Sakura adalah Ketua Osis angkatan sekarang, ia menjadi populer apalagi ditambah dengan paras cantiknya dan aura yang memikat. Kepintaran? Tidak diragukan lagi sebab untuk menjabat sebagai Ketua Osis diperlukan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata. Hinata merasa segan terhadapnya.

Ah, sepertinya Hinata melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Umm, namaku-,"

"Hinata, _kan_?" Potong Sakura.

 _Bagaimana ia tahu namaku?_ pikir Hinata setahunya dia tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan gadis musim semi tersebut.

Sakura terkikik geli melihat raut wajah Hinata yang menurutnya lucu,"Semua orang tahu bahwa seorang Hyuuga berada di KIHS," sambil menuangkan obat alkohol ke kapas.

Hinata tersentak baru menyadarinya.

 _Oh, tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak kenal Hyuuga?_

Apa ia harus senang dengan predikat Hyuuga di belakang namanya. Seseorang sangat beruntung terlahir sebagai Hyuuga. Hidupnya terlalu sempurna. Itu hal yang dialami Hinata. Namun, nyatanya itu tidak cukup membuatnya bahagia.

Hinata mengingat kembali kejadian saat sebuah pesan masuk datang yang membuat Hinata berada di UKS saat ini.

 _Neji-nii..._

"Auuw!" Pekikkan Hinata menyadarkan Sakura.

"M-Maaf,apa itu sakit?" Tanpa sengaja Sakura menekan terlalu kuat kapas yang sudah diberi alkohol ke luka Hinata sehingga menimbulkan rasa sakit. Sakura memandang Hinata dengan sorot tak terbaca.

Hinata meringis pelan,"Tidak apa-apa Sakura- _san_. Uum tolong pelan-pelan."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Ada apa dengan kakakmu?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

Hinata menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bingung lagi. Namun beberapa detik kemudian pada akhirnya ia mengerti. Sepertinya tanpa sadar Hinata mengucap nama kakaknya. Hinata menggeleng diam dan Sakura tidak memaksa Hinata untuk bercerita.

Sakura melilitkan perban di tangan Hinata sesudah memberikan obat merah di kapas dengan menempelkan di lukanya."Apa itu yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

Kali ini Hinata diam lagi mendengar pertanyaan Sakura dan membiarkannya tidak terjawab.

"Baiklah, tidak mengapa jika kau tidak mau menceritakannya. Lukamu sudah selesai kuobati, sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas."

Sakura membereskan peralatan yang sudah digunakan dan mengembalikan ke tempat asal. Hinata memandang tangannya yang diperban dengan demikian rapih. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

 **Flashback**

 _Emerald_ -nya menatap penampilan Hinata dari atas sampai bawah. Matanya terpaku pada tangan kanan gadis Hyuuga tersebut. Hinata terkejut dengan kehadiran Sakura.

"Ha- Haruno- _san_ ?"

"Astaga! Kau terluka?" Sakura menghampiri Hinata dan memegang pundak Hinata," Kita harus ke UKS sekarang."

Hinata menggeleng pelan dan membungkuk berkali-kali,"M-Maafkan a-aku." Ia benar-benar takut sekarang, ia dalam masalah besar sekarang. Tubuhnya bergetar. Bagaimana ia bisa tenang kalau di depannya kini ada orang yang berpengaruh di sekolahnya.

Sakura menganggukkan kepala mengerti dan mencoba menenangkan,"Tidak apa-apa sebaiknya kamu ke UKS sekarang juga, nanti kau bisa terinfeksi." Sakura mencoba sabar dengan sifat keras kepala Hinata.

"T-tapi,"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, turuti saja perintahku mengerti?" Sakura melihat tangan Hinata,ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan miliknya dan menutup luka dengan cara mengikatnya. Dalam sekejap sapu tangan itu sudah ternodai dengan warna merah pekat.

"Ini akan mengurangi darahmu yang keluar,"ujar Sakura pelan. Hinata mengangguk, matanya kabur karena genangan air di matanya.

"A-aku akan membereskan semuanya,"ucap Hinata yakin. Namun Sakura tidak akan mengabulkan perkataan Hinata.

"Tidak, biar aku yang membereskannya. Jadi kau tenang saja, serahkan padaku. Percayalah..."

Hinata menatap wajah Sakura dan menemukan keseriusan dalam wajahnya.

"Pergilah,aku akan menyusul nanti."

Hinata mengerti dan berlari keluar. Ia tidak henti-hentinya menangkup tangan kanannya, takut darahnya akan menetes ke lantai. Hinata mengabaikan pandangan bingung orang yang melihatnya berlari terburu-buru.

Sesaat sampai di UKS, Hinata menemukan bahwa Kurenai- _Sensei_ penjaga UKS tidak ada. Ada rasa lega dalam hatinya. Ia tidak perlu diinterogasi olehnya karena Hinata pun bingung apa alasan yang akan dipakainya.

Ia tidak bisa membayangkan wajah Kurenai-S _ensei_ setelah tahu Hinata merusak properti sekolah. Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura pun datang menyusul seperti apa yang dikatakannya.

 **Flashback Off**

Hinata penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura saat membereskan kekacauan yang telah ia perbuat. Namun dalam hatinya ada keraguan antara bertanya langsung ke Sakura atau tidak sama menyerah sebab dirinya harus bertanggung jawab setelah apa yang sudah diperbuatnya.

"Sakura- _san_?" Hinata menautkan jari telunjuknya dengan gugup.

"Ne?" sahut Sakura menoleh ke asal suara. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, heran dengan sikap Hinata sekarang yang terlihat gugup dimatanya.

"Bagaimana umh…" -ada jeda,"Dengan ka-kacanya?"

Sakura terdiam memikirkan urutan penjelasannya hingga ia berkata,"Semua sudah kuserahkan ke orang yang bertugas membereskannya. Aku juga memberitahu kepada Tsunade- _Sama_."

Hinata membuka mulut sesaat Sakura menyebut kepala sekolah KIHS, namun Sakura memotongnya,"Aku memberitahu bahwa kau tak sengaja memecahkan kaca itu, awalnya beliau marah saat aku bilang kaca itu pecah namun saat kubilang bahwa kau yang melakukannya, beliau heran dan akhirnya dia melupakan kejadian kaca tersebut."

Hinata menyimak setiap kata demi kata yang keluar dari penjelasan Sakura. Hinata berdoa dan memohon agar Tsunade-Sama tidak melaporkan kejadian hari ini kepada ayahnya. Hinata merinding jika ayahnya tahu bahwa putrinya telah merusak properti dan mungkin Hinata tidak ada di dunia ini lagi.

"Itu saja?" Hinata tidak yakin jika Tsunade-Sama hanya melupakannya begitu saja.

Sakura tersenyum,"Tentu saja tidak."

 _Tuh,kan_

"Tsunade- _Sama_ akan memberi tagihan untuk mengganti kaca kepadamu nanti,"ujar Sakura dengan senyum yang semakin lebar.

Hinata tersenyum miring mendengarnya. Dalam pikirannya untuk memakai uang tabungannya. Hinata tidak mungkin meminta uang kepada keluarganya yang jelas-jelas kesalahan Hinata sendiri.

"Terima kasih atas semuanya, Sakura- _san_ " ucap Hinata tulus dengan tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan giginya. Sakura tertegun dan balik tersenyum,"Tidak masalah."

Hinata menoleh ke samping kiri, terdapat tirai yang memisahkan setiap ranjang. Sejak awal kedatangan Hinata, tirai itu sudah tertutup karena pintu masuk berada di dekat ranjang Hinata.

Gadis berambut indigo itu penasaran dan menarik tirai tersebut dengan pelan sehingga ia bisa melihat apa yang dibaliknya. Bola matanya membulat melihat sosok yang sedang tidur terbaring di ranjang.

"Gaara- _san_?"

Hinata menoleh mendengar sahutan Sakura dengan bingung,"Sakura- _san_ kenal?"

Sakura mengangguk dan menghampiri Gaara,"Dia pindahan sekolah dari California, namanya Sabaku Gaara dan kebetulan sekelas denganku," ujarnya.

Hinata turun dari ranjang dan berdiri di samping Sakura ikut memperhatikan pria berambut merah yang tertidur pulas tersebut. Perkiraannya ternyata benar. Hinata bingung kenapa pemuda bernama Gaara bisa berada di sini. Baru saja Gaara adalah orang yang melewati Hinata saat itu dan sekarang berada di UKS bersamanya. Saat itu Hinata mengingat sesuatu.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak mengganggunya, aku ke kelas sekarang dan kau juga,"tutur Sakura dan mulai meninggalkan tempat itu.

Hinata pun beranjak dari tempat itu tapi sebelumnya ia menggumam lirih kepada pria berambut merah tersebut. Hinata berniat untuk merapikan anak rambut yang menutup dahi Gaara namun ia urungkan dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Ruangan itu sekarang menyisakan Sabaku Gaara sendiri.

Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka, sejak awal ia tidak tertidur karena tujuannya adalah bolos pelajaran _Science_ yang kebetulan setelah istirahat ini. Walaupun tanpa sengaja Gaara mendengar semuanya termasuk gumaman Hinata yang terdengar jelas di telinganya. Gaara tidak peduli dengan semua percakapan mereka.

 _'Semoga kau tidak mendengarnya'_

Termasuk lirihan gadis yang tidak ia kenal itu.

* * *

Jam pelajaran telah dimulai, termasuk Hinata yang sudah tiba di kelas. Seperti dugaannya Ino memekik dan khawatir dengan tangan Hinata yang diperban. Namun tentu saja Hinata tidak akan menceritakannya.

Hinata hanya membalas dengan senyuman dan mengatakan itu hanya kecerobohannya jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Tentu saja Ino tidak percaya begitu saja, namun ia memilih mengiyakan dan menunggu Hinata sampai siap menceritakannya.

Kakashi- _Sensei_ datang tidak lama kemudian. Banyak temannya di kelasnya yang mengeluh karena beliau datang tepat waktu dan itu jarang sekali. Hinata mendengus mendengar keluhan temannya.

Kakashi mencoba menenangkan murid-muridnya dan menyuruh mereka membuka materi selanjutnya. Hinata menopang dagu menatap gurunya yang menjelaskan materi namun pikirannya tidak berada di sana.

Gadis Hyuuga tersebut kembali memikirkan kejadian hari ini. _Semoga hari cepat berlalu_ batin Hinata.

* * *

Hujan membasahi kota Tokyo yang diselimuti awan gelap. Bau tanah menyebar di udara. Hinata menatap ke atas menyaksikan awan gelap disertai kilat disusul suara yang terdengar memekakkan telinga. Hinata berdiri di teras depan sekolah. Langit mulai gelap menemani gadis Hyuuga itu.

Suasana sekolah sudah sepi beberapa jam yang lalu. Hinata menggerutu, salahkan ia yang lupa membawa payung, salahkan Ino yang meninggalkannya sendiri, salahkan hujan sialan tersebut yang tidak mereda sehingga Hinata harus terjebak di sekolah.

Hinata sangat menyesal telah menolak beberapa murid yang menawarkan tumpangan kepada dirinya. Parkiran terlihat lowong hanya beberapa mobil atau motor yang masih nampak.

" _Tsk_ ," decak seseorang yang terdengar sampai ke telinga Hinata. Hinata menoleh ke asal suara berintonasi rendah.

' _Amethyst_ ' nya kembali terbelalak. Hinata tidak percaya, sekarang ia bertemu lagi dengan pemuda berambut merah itu lagi. Sosok yang berpapasan dengannya, sosok yang berada di UKS, serta sekarang berada di samping Hinata.

 _Kenapa dia lagi?!_ jerit Hinata.

Gaara merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, ia menoleh dan menemukan gadis bermata pucat yang menatap balik. Mata gadis itu tidak asing bagi Gaara.

Hinata dapat melihat wajah Gaara dengan jelas. Sesaat Hinata merasa terintimidasi oleh aura yang keluar dari sosok bernama Gaara tersebut.

"Kau- , Hyuuga?"

Kembali gadis Hyuuga itu terkejut ternyata Gaara mengenal dirinya walaupun pemuda tersebut mengucapnya dengan datar.

Saat Sakura mengenal Hinata membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Beda dengan yang di alami saat Gaara mengenal dirinya. Rasanya seperti sebuah paku raksasa menancap tubuhnya. Hinata menelan ludah.

Dengan perasaan tidak menentu, Hinata memberanikan bertanya,"Ba-bagaimana k-kau mengenalku?"

Gaara memandang Hinata seakan pertanyaan yang baru dia lontarkan sebuah lelucon. Hinata yang dipandang seperti itu mengalihkan matanya menghindar kontak mata dari sosok di depannya.

Melihat sikap Hinata, salah satu ujung bibirnya kini sedikit terangkat, membentuk seringai iblis.

Pemuda bermarga Sabaku tersebut memajukan tubuhnya memperkecil jarak antara dirinya dan gadis tersebut.

Hinata yang menyadari gerakkan Gaara yang mendekatinya secara reflek mundur. Ia gugup dan takut.

"A-apa yang k-kau lakukan?"

Namun itu tidak membuat Gaara berhenti. Alih-alih membiarkan Hinata lepas, Gaara justru semakin merapatkan jarak di antara mereka.

Hinata terlihat bingung dan dilihatnya sekitar mencoba meminta pertolongan namun menemukan hanya mereka berdua saja yang berada di sini.

"Sa-sabaku- _san_?"

Seringai Gaara bertambah lebar mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Hyuuga di depannya. Tepat pada saat itu Hinata tidak bisa menghindar karena terhalangi dengan dinding di belakangnya. Gaara dengan cepat mengurung pergerakkan Hinata dengan tangannya sebagai tumpuan badan.

Hinata? Tentu saja wajahnya pucat seketika saat wajah mereka sangat dekat, ia memalingkan wajahnya. Perlahan didekatinya telinga Hinata, lantas berbisik rendah,"Kau mengenalku?"tanya Gaara.

Hinata mengernyit, kemudian mendengus samar. ,"Se-seharusnya a-aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Ba-bagaimana kau tahu aku?"

Gaara memandang remeh,"Siapa lagi yang bermata hantumu,tolol."

 _Apa?_

Jawaban kasar tersebut membuat Hinata menggembungkan pipinya kesal dengan seenaknya pemuda itu menyamai mata Hinata dengan hantu juga sebutan tolol walaupun Hinata mengakuinya. Namun tetap saja ia kesal. Dilihatnya Gaara yang balik menatapnya dengan wajah menurut Hinata bajingan.

Tiba-tiba Hinata menampakkan senyumnya- lebih tepatnya seringai. Sebuah ide cermelang yang mampu menghalau dari terkaman Iblis. Dengan sekuat tenaga Hinata memukul tangan Gaara juga dengan cepat Hinata bergeser ke samping sehingga Gaara kehilangan keseimbangan dan kepala berambut merah itu terantuk tembok di depannya.

Kejadian itu sangat cepat membuat Gaara tidak menduganya.

" _BITCH!_ " Umpatan kasar keluar dari mulut Gaara. _Itu pasti sakit_ pikir Hinata.

"DASAR SIALAN!" Umpatan kembali terdengar dan dipastikan ditujukan untuk Hinata.

Sebelum Gaara mengeluarkan kata makian berikutnya, Hinata dengan cepat melarikan diri menerobos hujan. Persetan dengan hujan yang mengguyurnya jika Hinata bisa terhindar dari amukan Gaara.

Hinata mendengar suara Gaara yang samar dan perlahan suara itu terhalang dengan suara hujan yang deras. Hinata memberanikan diri melihat ke belakang dan menemukan Sabaku memegang dahinya disertai mata tajam mengarah ke Hinata. Gadis cantik itu tertawa dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Lalu kembali berlari menuju gerbang sekolah.

Oh. Tidak. Dia tidak tahu bahaya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya nanti.

Hinata berhasil keluar dari area sekolah dan menuju rumahnya yang tidak jauh dari sekolah. Guyuran hujan menemani gadis itu disetiap langkahnya. Dirasa sudah aman, ia mendongak ke atas dengan pandangan yang berubah dingin. Hinata menatap satu titik di langit sebelum menutup mata indahnya. Bibirnya bergetar, di wajahnya kini muncul kesedihan yang tak dapat ditutupi.

 **TINN! TINN!**

Suara klakson dari belakang sontak membuat Hinata membuka matanya dan berbalik badan mencari siapa pelakunya. Terlihat sepeda motor melaju ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga membuat Hinata kaget dan reflek mundur untuk menghindari kemungkinan tertabrak.

Namun sepeda motor itu terlanjur menyerempet Hinata sampai gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh. Tanpa rasa bersalah pengemudi motor itu meninggalkan Hinata yang terduduk di jalan.

Hinata _shock_ , matanya mamandang kosong.

Hinata tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, ia berada di pinggir jalan. Jalanan itu luas ditambah sepi karena hujan, tidak mungkin terjadi sebuah insiden seperti tadi.

Itu benar, kan?

Hanya orang idiot yang menganggap itu sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Pengemudi itu sengaja. Hinata yakin orang itu ingin mencelakainya entah dengan maksud apa. Hinata sempat melihat siapa orang yang di balik helm itu, walaupun hanya matanya saja yang terlihat. Hinata kenal dengan pemilik mata itu dan keyakinannya bertambah saat melihat seragam orang itu.

Seragam yang sangat familiar, seragam yang berbeda dengan dirinya dan seragam itu dipakai satu-satunya siswa yang berada di sekolahnya.

Air matanya mengalir memburamkan matanya.

Orang itu... Sabaku Gaara.

Gadis itu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan dan memeluk dirinya dengan kuat. Dalam pendengaran Hinata hanya terdengar suara tangisnya.

Tidak ada seorang pun.

Hanya dia sendiri.

 **Tbc**

* * *

 **A/N: Saya mempunyai pertanyaan nih . Apakah Gaara benar-benar ingin mencelakai Hinata? Hayooo XD**

 **Maaf untuk update yang super lama.. Saya benar-benar sibuk, banyak tugas dan ujian. Sebisa mungkin saya menyempatkan untuk lanjutin fic ini. Bagaimana dengan chapter kedua ini guys? Ikutin terus ya, jangan lupa review karena review kalian adalah semangat saya XD**

 **Ini adalah balasan review :**

 **Ucihaii : Haii… Terima kasih sudah meluang waktu untuk review^^. Hehe, Hinata di sini akan dibuat misterius. Dan taraaa… sudah ketahuan di sini bahwa yang sms adalah Neji. Semua pertanyaanmu akan terjawab di akhir, ikutin teruss yaa XD**

 **Fiq : Thankyu reviewnya XD. Penasaran? Terus ikutin Ineffable yaa…**

 **RahilsanXD : Tepat sekali, itu memang Gaara^^. Maaf sudah membuat bingung Rahilsan, itu sengaja di buat seperti itu karena ada yang di sembunyikan di chapter awal hehe. Thanks reviewnya dan ikutin terus ya XD**

 **Kika : Haha… Ini udah lanjut, thankyu review nya XD**

 **Morita Naomi : Okee, ini udah lanjut… Thankyou atas reviewnya XD**

 **Thank you for reading this story juga atas review nya guys, juga yang memfollow dan favorite cerita ini XD . Ikutin terus Ineffable okayyy, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya. Bye-bye^^**

 **Please Read and Review!**

 **Luciana I.**


End file.
